Babylone City, la Cité Interdite
by Jagana
Summary: Une étrange prophétie, un dieu omniscient et omnipotent, Ban, Ginji et leurs compagnons se retrouvent prisonniers de leur destin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Pour ceux et celles qui ne me connaissent pas, je me prénomme Ginji, Amano Ginji, je suis un ancien GetBackers, un récupérateur invincible dont la doctrine préférée est de récupérer le bonheur de mes clients que ce soit un objet, une personne ou même un sentiment, une émotion.

Mon coéquipier et moi étions capables de retrouver tout et n'importe quoi même si pour cela nous devions nous battre et mourir. Nous étions prêts à tout pour rendre le sourire à un vieil homme usé par le temps ou à une jeune fille qui avait perdu tout espoir en la vie.

Pourtant, un soir de pluie, ma destinée bascula… Je compris le terrible complot, le secret inavouable, la redoutable confrontation entre deux êtres unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ce funeste destin était en marche comme si un dieu tout puissant avait cru bon d'appuyer sur le bouton « play ». Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Pourquoi moi ? Un simple adolescent de dix-huit ans, naïf et niais.

_Comment aurais-je pu comprendre à ce moment-là ?_

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes exactement le 1 novembre d'une année dont je ne me souviens pas. Le temps semble s'être figé depuis une éternité comme si ma vie s'était arrêtée il y a bien longtemps. Les grains de sable s'écoulent inexorablement dans la clepsydre qui représente ma misérable vie. Lorsque je ferme mes yeux hagards, je me remémore ce soir-là, cette terrible nuit où tout commença... Si je me rappelle bien, nous étions tous réunis en ce lieu maudit, là où les anges se rassemblaient pour surveiller les êtres humains proches de l'agonie.

Un ange ? Non, il s'agissait plutôt du diable, car là où nous étions, l'espoir était vain, mais la chute de nos destinées était inévitable. Pourtant nous avons tous cru pouvoir changer le destin, nous étions prêts à nous battre jusqu'à la mort.

Cependant, nous aurions dû nous douter qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. En ouvrant la porte des bas-fonds du Mugenjô, en franchissant la Ligne de Ceinture, nous savions que nous venions de livrer notre âme au dieu de Babylone City… Le stigmate du temps perdu que nous portions tous à l'oeil droit en était la preuve irréfutable.

Je m'appelle Ginji, Amano Ginji et je vais vous conter mon histoire, la fin des GetBackers, la fin de notre monde tel que vous le connaissiez.

_Notre Apocalypse…_

A l'époque des récupérateurs, je faisais équipe avec Midô Ban, mon coéquipier et aussi mon meilleur ami. Nous étions comme les deux doigts de la main, inséparables malgré nos caractères complètement opposés. Lui, il était plutôt du genre impulsif, bagarreur, prétentieux et intelligent alors que j'étais tout le contraire. Cependant, nous avions décidé de faire équipe et de ne plus nous quitter.

C'était une vie simple, sans fioriture, nous vivions dans une Subaru, une petite voiture étroite qui faisait notre fierté malgré les moqueries de Pore, un ami barman qui tenait un café dans Tokyo, le Honky Tonk. C'était le lieu de nos rendez-vous avec Hevn, notre investigatrice et nos clients.

Malgré le manque d'argent, nous étions heureux de ce que nous avions. Nous profitions de manger comme des goinfres à chaque bonne occasion. Les GetBackers était le plus souvent surendetté, mais gardait le sourire quoi qu'il arrivait.

Cependant, toute bonne chose avait une fin et je le compris très vite lorsqu'un soir d'automne Hevn nous rassembla dans le bar de Pore avec quelques amis récupérateurs, Kazuki, Jûbei, Shidô, Emishi, afin de nous confier une affaire délicate.

Je m'appelle Ginji, Amano Ginji, je suis un GetBackers et je vous annonce que la Prophétie des Archives du Mugenjô est en train de se réaliser.

A l'heure qu'il est, je n'ai encore aucune idée de comment nous allons procéder. Je ne connais pas encore tous les détails de cette sombre affaire, mais ce que vient de nous montrer Hevn me donne des frissons dans le dos.

Je regarde alors mon coéquipier et je vois un regard inquiet derrière ses lunettes. Lui aussi vient de comprendre que nous ne reviendrons sans doute pas vivant de la tour infernale, lieu où les démons et les anges cohabitent. Où l'enfer et le paradis ne sont séparés que par la Ligne de Ceinture et le temps perdu.

Nous sommes les invincibles GetBackers, Amano Ginji et Midô Ban…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le Honky Tonk est un bar où personne ne vient jamais. Seul le barman Pore et la serveuse Natsumi âgée tout juste de dix-sept ans hantent les lieux en gardant un vain espoir de voir déambuler quelques clients égarés.

C'est un endroit désert, vide comme la mort où les ruelles sombres du quartier ne sont guère propices à un quelconque rendez-vous. Seules les âmes en peine viennent déverser quelques larmes dans la pénombre des recoins du treizième arrondissement.

C'est le bruit de la foudre qui me fit sortir de mes rêveries. Elle venait de tomber à quelques mètres de là. Je ressentais en moi les ondes électromagnétiques et un champ électrique parcourir tout mon corps.

Je pris alors dans mes mains le mystérieux bout de papier que me tendait Ban et le lu à haute voix sans en comprendre le contenu. Il s'agissait d'un message de Macubex, un ancien ami, un petit génie de l'informatique emprisonné à jamais dans le Mugenjô.

Je savais que je n'étais pas vraiment en état de comprendre le message, car au fond de moi, un pressentiment de mauvais augure faisait battre mon cœur à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Si Macubex avait envoyé cet e-mail, il s'agissait sûrement d'un problème lié au Mugenjô, l'endroit de ma naissance, ce lieu maudit où les êtres humains finissent peu à peu par être condamnés.

_Cet endroit... Ce fut le lieu de ma renaissance, celui où j'ai trouvé un père de substitution, un ami, un homme parmi tant d'autres... Teshimine san._

Je savais pertinemment que retourner au Mugenjô était délicat, mais le plus difficile n'était pas d'entrer dans cette forteresse, mais d'en ressortir vivant. Comme le gardien des Enfers qui nous emmène avec sa barque sur l'autre rive, ici, une fois la porte refermée, il n'y a pas de billet retour. Il y a dix-huit ans, je suis né dans le Mugenjô, maintenant, il est temps d'y retourner et d'affronter son passé. Ainsi est mon destin et je me doutais bien que le hasard n'avait pas sa place dans cette nouvelle aventure.

Je sentis alors quelqu'un m'extirper du bout des doigts la Prophétie des Archives, un étrange texte qui ressemblait à un extrait biblique. Il s'agissait de Kazuki, l'héritier du clan Fûchôin qui relu de sa voix douce la lettre.

La Prophétie, l'ultime prédiction du dieu de Babylone City. Celle où le destin de quelques hommes courageux s'entremêlera pour faire abdiquer la puissance divine.

_Le Dieu de Babylone City vous attend, il franchi le temps sans que personne ne le guide. Il sait tout, son omniscience est sa force. Votre seul espoir est de croire en vous et non pas en vos prières. Tout n'est qu'illusion, la vérité elle-même n'est peut-être pas celle que vous croyez découvrir. Son antre n'est pas le Paradis, vaste plaine, halo de bonheur, mais le Pandémonium, capitale des Enfers… Dieu n'est jamais seul… Il y a toujours un Judas._

Je m'appelle Ginji, Amano Ginji, ce soir-là, nous avons relu plusieurs fois la prophétie sans en comprendre réellement le sens. Il était sans doute encore trop tôt… Toi, le dieu du Mugenjô, tu nous épies certainement depuis ta forteresse oubliée, tu ris sans doute de notre maladresse, mais prend garde, car un dieu à toujours un valet, un traître, un serviteur et un empereur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Les douze coups de minuit résonnèrent au loin, le carillon clair des cloches de bronze d'une vieille église baroque délabrée par le temps et que le département de Shinjuku n'avait jamais entrepris de rénover. Nous étions tous réunis dans le café de Pore à attendre sagement un plan d'action. Seulement nous n'avions pas la moindre idée de comment agir contre des ennemis invisibles et un dieu omnipotent et omniscient. Macubex nous serait sans aucun doute d'une grande utilité une fois à l'intérieur de la forteresse, mais encore fallait-il le rejoindre le plus discrètement possible.

Je vis mon compagnon d'infortune, Midô Ban, assis à mes côtés, commencer à s'énerver sur sa chaise. Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à garder son calme dans une situation normale alors lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une mission d'extrême importance, il était complètement excité, près à l'offensive comme si son sang bouillait dans ses veines et lui dictait de combattre jusqu'à la mort.

Je le fixais attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève d'un bond, renverse sa chaise sur le sol et s'exclame d'une voix décidée qu'il n'y avait plus une seule minute à perdre. Ils devaient se mettre en route vers le Mugenjô. Kazuki le regarda interloqué et lui demanda s'il avait un plan pour entrer dans la forteresse sans se faire piéger. Ban le regarda à peine et évita de répondre à la question que venait de lui poser l'héritier du clan Fûchôin.

Midô Ban avait sans doute raison me disais-je intérieurement, mais nous devions aussi agir prudemment, car perdre l'un de nous dès les premiers combats ne serviraient à rien. Au contraire, nous devions minimiser nos forces jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions des ennemis puissants et laisser derrière nous les plus faibles.

Pour cela, il nous fallait éviter de nous battre jusqu'à ce que nous rejoignions Macubex et que nous mettions au point notre plan. Je saisis alors le bras de Ban et lui demanda de se clamer et de se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Jubei, un samouraï des temps modernes, prit la parole et fixa chacun d'entre nous tout en nous faisant connaître son point de vue sur la délicatesse de la situation.

Selon lui, Ban avait raison, nous devions partir au plus vite vers le Mugenjô. Il était impossible d'avoir un plan d'action quelconque car nous ne connaissions pas encore le visage de nos ennemis. Le but était simple : retrouver Macubex, le génie de l'informatique, en restant sain et sauf.

Hevn acquiesça de la tête et déclara machinalement que Jûbei avait raison et qu'il fallait l'écouter sur ce point. Lorsque tout le monde fut d'accord, le groupe des GetBackers s'en alla sous la pluie battante laissant derrière eux Hevn et Pore suivre leurs ombres jusqu'à l'horizon.

_Je m'appelle Ginji, Amano Ginji, le compte à rebours vient de commencer… J-12 heures !_


End file.
